Princeps inferni
by Aredhiel
Summary: /AU/ Lleva siglos anhelando, buscando a la doncella destinada a ser su todo. Porque inclusive los demonios, no viven la eternidad solos. /Concurso: ¡Aventuras Sobrenaturales!/
1. El príncipe y su princesa

_**Título:**__ Princeps inferni. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei _

_**Rating:**__ T_

_**Pareja:**__ Minato x Kushina (Canon)_

_**Dedicación:**__ Al concurso "¡Aventuras Sobrenaturales!" del foro "MinaKushi; ¡Irresistiblemente naranja!"_

_**Advertencias:**__ Universo Alterno. Leve OoC (¡Contradíganme por favor!)_

* * *

><p><strong>PRINCEPS INFERNI<strong>.

.

**I**

**El príncipe y su princesa.**

.

Hay cosas extrañas en el universo y la vida en sí.

Existen sujetos raros, capaces de extraordinarias hazañas, o clichés estúpidos que se registran en libros pomposos, como los _Record Guinnes._ El mundo es variado y existen demasiadas cosas, pero todas se ajustan a un régimen denominado realidad.

Y Kushina Uzumaki conocía bien ese término.

O eso era lo que creía…

Un sudor frio volvió a recorrerle la espalda, cuando intentó sostenerle la mirada al apuesto chico que estaba parado frente a ella.

Lo odiaba. Siempre lo había hecho.

¿Quién en su sano juicio, no odiaría a un _flacucho afeminado_?

¿A un idiota sabelotodo?

¿A un _príncipe_ de cuento?

Al pensar en lo último, apretó inconscientemente en sus manos su portafolio escolar, no obstante, y aun con las rodillas temblándole, tuvo el valor de mantener sus ojos violetas en los azulados orbes de su acompañante.

—¿Pretendes tomarme el pelo, niño bonito? —chirrió los dientes intentando mantener inútilmente la calma.

—No, Kushina —Minato dio un paso adelante—. Yo no miento —contestó con candidez y tranquilidad, como siempre lo hacía.

—¡¿Acaso pretendes que me crea eso de que eres un príncipe' ttebane?

—Comprendo tu incredulidad —continuó despacio—, pero como te dije. Yo no miento.

Kushina curvó una de sus cejas, manteniendo una postura escéptica.

—Ah si —la pelirroja fingió arreglar la pañoleta de su uniforme mientras hablaba—. Y dime príncipe, ¿Cuál es tu reino?

—El infierno —respondió con naturalidad.

La muchacha alzó la cabeza de inmediato y retrocedió un paso.

Aquel chico debía fallarle la cabeza, pensó con lógica. Seguramente escuchar Heavy Metal y todas esas cosas que hablaban del mal, del demonio y demás, le debía estar afectando el cerebro.

Sea cual fuere la conclusión, él no obraba normalmente, y con certeza llegaría a ser peligroso.

Deseó en ese momento fuertemente, tener a sus amigas en frente y, gritarles: _¡Se los dije, es raro!_

Pero abría tiempo suficiente para eso, después, lo importante en ese momento era, alejarse de él, lo más rápido y distante que estuviera en sus manos.

—Tengo tarea extra de parte de Tsunade sensei, ya sabes que me detesta, así que… a… adiós.

Se mordió la lengua al trabarse, dio vuelta e intentó echar a correr, pero, para cuando quiso hacerlo Minato estaba frente a ella, muy cerca, impidiéndole el paso.

—No tienes tarea extra —continuó observándola con sus ojos tranquilos—. Tus padres amenazaron con no enviarte la mesada completa si se enteraban que te metías en problemas —Kushina quiso hacer algo, pero parecía estar atada al suelo con hilos invisibles—, eso fue hace tres meses, a partir de entonces, tú conducta y calificaciones han mejorado.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —pronunció en un suspiro ahogado.

—Te sorprendería saber las cosas que sé.

Kushina observó los dedos del joven acercarse peligrosamente para tomar sus cabellos, sin embargo observó los mismos dedos alejarse con lentitud. Pudo respirar tranquila.

La muchacha intentó abrir la boca de nuevo, mas su voz parecía, haberse fugado.

—¿Qué pretendo? —siguió Minato, tomando las palabras de la mente de Kushina. Sonrió sutilmente, como el caballero que era—. Que seas mi princesa.

Kushina escuchó recelosa las palabras y sacando fuerzas de algún lugar recóndito de su ser, dio vuelta apoyándose en una pared de aquel solitario corredor.

Nada de lo dicho por él era posible.

Joder, ¿Dónde quedaba la ciencia, y esas cosas a las que nunca les ponía atención?

—Debes ser un hacker —respiró lentamente—, debes tener acceso a mis cuentas de correo, y…

—No —Minato volvió a interrumpirla—. Estas en Konoha, porque tus padres no te dan la atención suficiente, y pusieron como pretexto que la heredera de _Uzumaki Securytis, _debe recibir la mejor educación de toda la región, y el mejor lugar, por supuesto, es Konoha Gakuen Den.

Kushina supo entonces que Minato no mentía. Porque ese doloroso momento únicamente estaba gravado en su memoria. Su espalda chocó contra la pared, y su cuerpo menudo y de complexión engañosamente frágil se estremeció, cuando él colocó las palmas de sus manos sobre la pared, dejándola en medio de sus brazos.

—Eres extraña —Kushina frunció el entrecejo molesta.

—Si yo soy extraña, ¿Qué demonios eres tú?

—Precisamente eso —se apresuró a decir Minato con serenidad—. Un demonio —Kushina no pudo evitar agitarse—. Escucha, no pienso obligarte a nada, pero para mí sería un honor que aceptases ser mi princesa.

—¿Por qué yo 'ttebane? —repeló tajante, confiada que el perfecto demonio, caballero o lo que fuera, no la lastimaría.

Kushina tentaba demasiado a la suerte.

—Porque eres diferente, porque no esperas de mí, lo que las demás mujeres sí. Porque contigo puedo ser quien soy, sin necesidad de fingir.

Kushina no sabía si halagarse o asustarse por esas palabras. Quizás debería optar por la primera opción, después de todo, ningún hombre se había interesado en ella después de escucharla por dos minutos, hasta ahí duraba el encanto de su belleza.

—Creí que serias más agradecida conmigo, luego de haberte salvado de aquellos tipos en esa ocasión.

—Ya te agradecí por ello.

Kushina recordó el intento de secuestro que Minato impidió, quien sabe cómo; pero ella no tomó tan en cuenta, simplemente optó por dejar de fastidiar al chico.

—¿Qué ocurrirá si me niego?

Los ojos de Minato se sombrearon melancólicos.

—Nada. No te lastimaría —Kushina abrió la boca, pero todo sonido murió en su garganta cuando Minato chocó su nariz con la suya—. No obstante, si aceptas —le habló casi sobre los labios, mirándola a los ojos. La respiración de Kushina se tornó errática—, garantizo que no te arrepentirás. Todo será nuevo, y la monotonía desaparecerá. Cada sensación será única e irrepetible. Morirás cada noche, y renacerás con cada amanecer.

—¿Cómo un vampiro? —murmulló temblando con sentimientos contradictorios.

—No —aclaró Minato respirándole en el cuello. No la había tocado, y Kushina tenía en claro que ese se estaba convirtiendo en el momento más erótico de su vida—. Los vampiros son criaturas que viven con intensidad una experiencia, pero si esta se repite, para ellos pierde su gracia. Los demonios somos diferentes, para nosotros nada es igual, por muy parecida que una situación sea con otra. Todo es nuevo, intenso y diferente.

Minato acercó sus labios a los de Kushina, y la pobre, por primera vez, olvidó el apodo de _Habanero Sangrienta_. La pelirroja esperó un contacto suave y apremiante, pero no llegó, abrió los ojos y observó al muchacho unos pasos lejos de ella.

—Lo siento —se disculpó cortésmente—. No necesito la respuesta hoy, la eternidad me ha enseñado que debo ser paciente —Kushina parpadeó incrédula—. Nos vemos en dentro de tres días, cuando en el cielo brille la luna llena.

El muchacho rubio giró sobre sus talones, y Kushina miró como se alejaba.

—Más vale que corras Kushina chan, Orochimaru sensei está a punto de entrar al salón.

La pelirroja corrió en dirección contraria a la de Minato, y este rió girando sobre sus pies, observando la prisa de su compañera de clases.

Un par de muchachas de un año inferior pasaron por el corredor sonriéndole, él correspondió cortésmente.

Simpático y agradable.

Así era él, así era la cara que mostraba siempre, pero también estaba aquel rostro de su propia naturaleza, lo que lo hacía ser lo que es.

Un hermoso demonio.

El príncipe de los demonios y del infierno.

Y afuera del prestigioso instituto escolar, brillaba un intenso y cálido sol.

—o—

Los tres últimos días en la ciudad de Konoha se habían tornado en una intensa y prolongada lluvia, todo el mundo hablaba de lo inusual del fenómeno a puertas del verano, siendo aquellas tormentas algo típico del invierno, y lo mucho que arruinaría dichos fenómenos las vacaciones.

Pero a Kushina no le importaba, ella tenía la certeza, de que producía esas cosas, o al menos es lo que quería creer.

En ocasiones se repitió que todo debía ser producto de una alucinación, y era en ese momento que deparaba en la abrupta verdad, emociones tan intensas, debían ser reales, el olor del cabello de Minato no podía seguir tan pegado a su nariz, si lo ocurrido no hubiese sido verdad.

Kushina se acurrucó con una manta sobre el sillón de la sala, mientras empezó hacer "zapping" entre la programación del sistema de televisión por cable, escuchando las voces provenientes de varios canales tomados al azar.

El reloj marcó en ese momento las 00H00 del día domingo.

El televisor se apagó sin motivo aparente.

El cielo de Konoha estaba decorado por enormes nubes grises, como únicos estragos de una tormenta incesante, detenida al fin.

La luna llena y hermosa, iluminó en ese momento, el cielo en medio de la oscuridad.

Y una sombra se deslizo sigilosa en busca de su presa… quien esperaba con calma el ataque.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>

¡Hola!

Bien, chicas y chicos guapos, he aquí un nuevo fic MinaKushi para todo el fandom hispano.

Quiero darle un agradecimiento especial a Bella por invitarme a participar en este nuevo concurso —chica, gracias por sacarme de mi hueco oscuro. xD—

Bueno, bueno… es obvio, como lo habrán leído arribita, que este fic fue escrito para un concurso, por tanto si les gusto, espero voten por mí, en el poll de la siguiente cuenta:

http :/ www. / u/3054382/ Minkus_BN (sin espacios),

Sus votos se receptaran durante el periodo del 27 de agosto al 05 de septiembre.

Si votan por mí, se los agradecería mucho, mucho, mucho…

Sé que esta historia esta rara… no, demasiado rara, pero realmente me harían feliz, y si comentan aún más, no olviden que el MinaKushi es lo máximo, así que apoyemos con comentarios, historias y más, a esta parejita.

Besitos y ositos de peluche para todos…

_¿Reviews?_

l

l

V


	2. Bésame, y vivirás para siempre

_**Título:**__ Princeps inferni. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei _

_**Rating:**__ T_

_**Pareja:**__ Minato x Kushina (Canon)_

_**Dedicación:**__ Al concurso "¡Aventuras Sobrenaturales!" del foro "MinaKushi; ¡Irresistiblemente naranja!"_

_**Advertencias:**__ Universo Alterno. Leve OoC (¡Contradíganme por favor!)_

* * *

><p><strong>PRINCEPS INFERNI<strong>.

.

**II**

**Bésame, y vivirás para siempre.**

.

Finalmente él había llegado.

Kushina ni siquiera lo había visto, pero sabía que Minato estaba ahí, observándola con sigilo. Mas no tenía miedo, sentía muchas cosas, menos eso.

—Sé que estás ahí —levantó la voz—. ¡Deja de ocultarte' ttebane! —exigió dando un brinco del sofá al suelo, tirando la manta en el proceso.

Minato se mostró en ese instante, observándola con un rostro neutral y sereno, era de ese tipo de personas que hacía de la paciencia su mejor arma. Nunca se escandalizaba y siempre obraba por una razón.

—¿Has pensado en mi propuesta?

Kushina resopló furiosa. Deseaba gritarle que no, que lo detestaba y deseaba que desapareciera de ahí, pero eso sería deshonesto, porque había analizado con gran meticulosidad esa extraña propuesta, ya que, de cierta manera, eso la hacía sentir especial, diferente, ante sus ojos se mostraba algo que a muchos les estaba negado, pero no era tonta, de hecho era demasiado astuta como para no intentar balancear las cosas y ver, cuáles serían las consecuencias de tal decisión.

—Sí —contesto la pelirroja de mala gana, jugando con las mangas de su pijama—, y quiero saber más… muchas más cosas.

—Es natural —rodeó un mueble y se colocó frente a ella—. Pregunta.

—¿Qué sucederá con mis padres?

Minato ladeó los ojos incómodo.

—Te olvidaran. Nunca recordaran que exististe.

Kushina tragó saliva al oír la respuesta, pero intentó consolarse con el hecho, de que sus padres desde ya, no sabían de su existencia.

—¿Supongo que con mis amigos ocurrirá lo mismo?

—Supones bien.

Kushina apretó los labios nerviosa. Una cosa era lidiar con la poca atención de sus padres, pero olvidar a sus amigos, no concebía la idea de dejar de lado a Mikoto , Hana(*) y Hiashi, inclusive el engreído de Fugaku, le haría falta.

—Por supuesto, que podrías retomar tu relación con todos ellos —volvió a controlar el dialogo Minato—. Solo necesitarías pedirlo, y yo lo haría realidad.

Kushina le observó fijamente entornando sus ojos violetas.

—Podría presentarme como una nueva estudiante. Surgir de la nada, así como lo hiciste tú.

—Exacto.

—¿Por qué… ¿por qué elegiste este lugar para aparecer?

—No lo sé —contesto sin rodeos—. Solo pretendía volverme a sentir humano, y termine allí.

—¿Tú fuiste humano' ttebane? —preguntó con asombro.

—Hace mucho, ya ni lo recuerdo.

Minato concentró su mirada en el vacío. No era nostalgia, era simplemente un recuento de su extensa vida.

—¿Quién te hizo?

—La reina del infierno.

El corazón de Kushina se aceleró, y los nervios empezaron a fallarle. Sentía miedo, pánico y cosas similares.

—¿Por qué te convirtió? —intentó interrogarlo con seguridad.

—Porque quería a alguien a su lado —sonrió brevemente—. Por alguna razón los otros demonios no llamaron su atención, y fue a buscar un humano que le agradase lo suficiente, y me escogió a mí.

Kushina palideció un tanto.

—Sabes —continuó Minato —no me pregunto, simplemente le fascine y me transformo. No me quejo, porque la vida de demonio es buena, nunca me aburro. Lo único que jamás me ha quedado claro, es que hubiera sido de mí, si hubiera continuado mi vida como humano.

En un breve instante los ojos de Minato se fijaron en los de Kushina.

—Ese tipo de curiosidades, aun siendo demonio, no las he podido saciar —Kushina entreabrió los labios nerviosa—. Por eso te doy la oportunidad de decidir.

—¿Y tú reina? —preguntó, intentando eludir la respuesta.

—Murió.

Kushina frunció el entrecejo.

—¡No me acabas de decir que los demonios son eternos' ttebane!

—Así es.

—Entonces, ¡¿Cómo es eso de que está muerta?

—Dios lo quiso así.

Kushina le dirigió una mirada inquisidora.

—¿Dios?

—Dios rige el mundo espiritual, los humanos creen en él. Es un ser perfecto que controla ángeles y demonios.

—Y Dios la quiso muerta —afirmó incrédula.

—Dios solamente arreglo el desbocado placer de mi reina por torturar de un modo impronunciable almas humanas. Él hizo lo que tenía que hacer, ya te dije, Dios es perfecto.

—Entonces, como ya no tienes a tu reina, me quieres a mí.

—Tú vales más que ella, Kushina.

La muchacha de cabellos rojos le observo callada, intentando encontrar las palabras exactas, para expresar más de mil dudas que revoloteaban en su cabeza.

—¿Qué debo hacer, para ser como tú? —Kushina dio un paso al frente, completamente idiotizada por el enigmático demonio con rostro de ángel.

—Besarme.

—¿Besarte?

Minato la tomó de las manos y le dirigió una intensa mirada con sus brillantes ojos azules. Kushina dejo de dudar en ese momento.

—_Bésame, y vivirás para siempre._

La joven tomó el rostro del hermoso monstruo que la tentó y fascino con palabras turbias, envueltas en deseo, y posó sus delicados labios sobre los de él, permitiéndole abrasar su boca con una extraña calidez, que ningún humano le había brindado.

Su orgullo de mujer finalmente cayó rendido ante el príncipe del infierno, de quien hubo admitir en ese trance de intimidad, había estado enamorada desde hace mucho, negándose aceptar que había perdido la batalla ante alguien como él.

Un verdadero príncipe.

Porque demonio o no, eso era.

Y afuera, en el cielo de Konoha, la luna brilló con mayor esplendor.

**.**

**Epilogo**

_Uno, dos, tres._

Pronunció con voz cantarina una mujer, antes de levantar en brazos a un robusto bebe rubio, que rió, mientras intentó tocar con sus manitas el rostro de su madre, pudo alcanzar apenas unos cabellos.

—Mi hermoso bebe —susurró ella abrazando al niño, que se removió inquieto.

—Yubi —Kushina escuchó el balbuceo de su hijo—… Yubi…

Ella volteó a ver a la enorme bestia que movía las colas intentando salir con discreción.

—¡Quieto!

Advirtió ella al mirar la tentativa de huida reaccionando de prisa, mientras envió varias cadenas que sujetaron al zorro contra el suelo, la bestia se removió furiosa, pero fue inútil.

—Ya puedes jugar con el señor Kyuubi, Naruto chan.

—Gashas Mami' ttebayo.

Dijo aturdidamente el pequeño antes de acercarse a la bestia con pasos torpes, y alguna que otra caída.

Para Kushina la vida era increíble ahora.

No.

La vida era increíble desde hace mucho.

Debían ser por lo menos cincuenta años desde esa turbia noche, y tenía que admitir, que no había sido un proceso fácil. Sus primeros meses como neófita habían sido lo peor, según recordaba, un detalle que Minato había olvidado mencionarle antes de convertirla, lo que le agrado de aquella situación, fue que su rubia pareja había sido quien llevó el peso de ese error.

Un error que hacía que Kushina atormentara almas humanas a diestra y siniestra.

Pero ahora estaba bien, los tiempos habían transcurrido y había podido incluso, retomar la relación con sus amigos, para estas fechas ya envejecidos, con una fila de nietos cada uno.

Le alegraba, que la vida les hubiese sonreído, como a ella, quien apenas se estrenaba como madre.

Esa había sido la inquietud que le había rodeado por un par de décadas, el hecho de saber si los demonios tenían hijos.

Minato le había dado una afirmación, tan solo bastaba con desearlo, llevar a cabo el proceso, y ya, así de fácil tenían hijos las criaturas sobrenaturales.

La gran diferencia de Naruto, sin embargo, con respecto a niños humanos, era su naturaleza, un demonio de pura estepa que crecería hasta tener la apariencia de un adolescente, y luego decidiría manejar la juventud o longevidad según le conviniese.

Por el momento, eso no era importante, lo único trascendental era el saciar sus instintos maternales.

Escuchó un soplo a sus espaldas y volteó.

—¿Qué ocurre Minato? —observó a su marido con rostro cansado.

—Lo mismo de siempre —se quejó. Kushina le palmeó el hombro, mientras él miraba a través de una ventana, el paisaje fogoso y rojizo del infierno—. Los ángeles continúan diciendo, que nuestros métodos para purificar almas humanas, son poco ortodoxos.

—Te tienen envidia. Su líder, porque no es tan bueno como tú. Para ti lo primordial es cuidar de los tuyos, por eso eres el líder, y por eso los demonios te respetan y te dicen _Hokage._

—Sombra de fuego —sonrió Minato. Kushina le imitó, asintiendo.

—Papi —Naruto corrió a los brazos de su padre, quien lo recibió en el acto—. Yubi divetido.

—Sí, Naruto, el señor Kyuubi es divertido —Minato regreso la vista a Kushina—. Te dije que era perfecto.

—Sí, pero recuerda que lo común para chicas humanas, es que sus parejas les regalen cachorros de mascotas, no zorros-demonios.

—De todas formas —Minato se alzó de hombros—. El señor Kyuubi es una buena mascota, ¿Verdad, Naruto?

—Chi Papi, seño yubi divetido.

—Ganamos, Naruto me apoya —Minato abrazó a su hijo sonriendo.

Y Kushina tuvo la certeza de que no existía un momento mejor que ese, aunque, para un demonio todo era tan diferente, que sencillamente, todos los instantes valían la pena vivirlos.

Pero ese aún más, porque estaban juntos.

Kushina besó la cabecita de un Naruto que había caído dormido en brazos de su padre.

—Por siempre —murmulló Kushina extasiada de intensas emociones. Minato sonrió leyendo el resto de sus pensamientos, y aun con Naruto en brazos, busco los labios de ella, ardientes y apasionados.

—Para siempre.

Y afuera, incontables demonios se regocijaban con el dolor de las almas de humanos impuros.

Dentro, dos almas destinadas a ser deidad, disfrutaban los morbosos placeres carnales de los impuros.

_Para siempre…_

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

.

(*)Hana le pertenece a Bella Scullw, yo solo la tomo prestada.

.

Uhm…

Bien, no sé cómo empezar esto.

Un gracias, para todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de leer y comentar, no me parece suficiente…

Ustedes se merecen más, mucho más, son unos soles, y… joder, eso es lo que necesita un pairing recién surgido como este, lectores que apoyen a los escritores.

¡Gracias!.

Porque no encuentro algo más expresivo para decirles lo feliz que me siento.

Ahora, como veo que les gusto, me atreveré a abusar de su confianza, pidiéndoles que me den su apoyo en el concurso…

¿Cómo lo pueden hacer? Sencillo.

Solo tienen que entrar a esta cuenta: http :/ www. / u/3054382/ Minkus_BN (sin espacios), y votar por mí, entre el 27 de agosto al 05 de septiembre.

Oh, háganme feliz.

Bueno, si alguien se pierde con el link, solo debe ir a mi perfil, y ahí lo encontrara habilitado.

Ahora si me despido, pero no se olviden, que si desean felicitarme y decirme que soy la escritora, que más mola en el mundo, deben enviar un review.

O tal vez quieran decirme, que este fic es el eslabón perdido y que estoy loca, y en vez de escribir, debo estar en un hospital psiquiátrico, también háganmelo saber.

Toda opinión es respetable y aceptable. :)

Nos estamos leyendo.

Besitos^.^… y ositos de peluche para los que comenten y voten por mi xD

¿Reviews?

l

l

V


End file.
